Daddy's Love
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: (Suddenly the sound of crying appeared. Walter turned his head towards the baby monitor, "Looks like the baby is awake.") Waige has a baby... One-shot


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter tilted his back against his office chair. He looked over at Happy's desk to pick up her 3-year-old son watching his mom work on the solar panels. He chuckled, he was at that age asking a bunch of questions. He got hold of his coffee mug and walked  
/into the kitchen. He set his cup on the counter and poured coffee into it from the coffee pot. Walter felt arms wrap around his abdomen, "Hey."

He twisted around to see his wife, "Hey..." He wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you were in bed?" She was wearing her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a black sweatshirt and gray sweatpants.

She enveloped her arms around his neck, "I was..." She tilted her head and pulled him into a loving kiss, "But then... I decided to wake up and see how my husband was doing?"

Walter smiled and drew her into another kiss, "I am doing amazing now." Suddenly the sound of crying appeared. Walter turned his head towards the baby monitor, "Looks like the baby is awake." She pulled away from the hug and Walter grabbed her arm, "Paige,  
/I will go get her." Paige nodded, and Walter handed her his coffee. She gave him a small smile and walked over to the black dinner table. Walter headed upstairs to the loft.

He walked into the bedroom, over to the white baby crib that Happy made for them. "Hey sweetheart." He picked up his baby girl, "My little Blossom." He slowly rocked her back and forth. She started to smile, well attempted to smile. She was three months  
/old, so she had no teeth still. She was wearing a pink onesie with the words "Daddy's Princess". He walked over to the red-leather sofa and sat down. Walter couldn't help but grin. He loved his daughter very much. She started to cry again, "Hey...  
/Hey..." Walter stopped rocking her and stood up, "shh..." He slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a baby bottle. He held the bottle as she drank from it.

He heard the door open and looked upward to see Paige leaning against the door frame, "How is Blossom doing?"

Walter looked back down at his daughter, "She is doing great, she was just hungry."

Paige walked over to her husband and leaned against him. She looked up at him to catch him looking at their daughter smiling. "I really do love you."

Walter turned to his wife, "I love you too." He granted her a small kiss and turned to the baby who finished the bottle. He set the bottle on the counter, "Do you want to hold our baby girl?"

Paige smiled, "Do you have to ask?" Walter chuckled and gently handed Blossom to Paige. Paige began to burp Blossom, as Walter leaned against the counter. Paige looked over at him to see him smiling. She stopped burping the baby and began to rock her  
/back and forth. Walter walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She tipped her back against him and started to hum _**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**_.

Blossom slowly started to shut her eyes, as a yawn overcame her. Paige smiled and closed her eyes. Walter bent down and kissed her cheek, "Let's go sit down." Paige opened her eyes and they both walked over to the couch and sat down. Paige handed the  
/baby to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. Blossom grabbed Walter's finger and held it tightly and laid the side of her head on Walter's chest. Walter smiled at his little girl and leaned his head backwards against the top of the couch.

Paige smiled at their daughter and rubbed her head softly, "She is so beautiful."

Walter looked at his daughter, then then his wife, "She is... but not equally beautiful as you."

Paige looked at him and gave him a short loving kiss, "You are too sweat tome." Walter grinned and kissed her again. Paige chuckled, and looked back at their daughter. Her eyes were shut, and her hand was still gripping Walter's finger. Paige's  
phone

started to ring, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

 _ **"Hey Mom."**_

"Ralph! Are you okay?"

 _ **"Yes, mom, I am fine, I was just wondering... if I could go to Daniel's today?"**_

"Oh... of course you can, is it okay with his mom?"

 _ **"Yes, she is."**_

"Ok... I guess you can..."

 _ **"Okay, thanks mom! I love you bye!"**_

"Bye." Paige put her phone and chuckled.

Walter looked at his baby girl, "Who was it?"

"Ralph."

Walter looked up at Paige and tensed up, "Is he ok?"

Paige gave him a peck on the lips, "Yes, he is, he just wanted to know if he could go to Daniel's house."

Walter sighed in relief and leaned against the couch once again. Paige chuckled and put her head on his shoulder again. "I am happy that he and Daniel are friends."

Paige smiled, "Me too."

Blossom opened her eyes and attempted to speak making Walter chuckle, "I think she agrees to."

Paige laughed, leaned down and laid a kiss on her head. Blossom lets go of Walter's finger and reached out, grabbed her mom's hair, and started to laugh. Paige chuckled and picked up her infant girl. Paige got off the couch, sat on the ground and started  
/to play with the baby. Walter chuckled, got up and sat down next to Paige. He grabbed a stuffed bunny and put it next to his daughter. She turned towards the bunny and tried to take hold of it with her small hands. Walter looked at his daughter, with  
/a smile on his face. "Paige?"

Paige looked up at him with a smile, "Yes?"

"I think I fell in love again."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
